The operating mode of such suction nozzles is based on the Venturi nozzle principle. Such suction nozzles are used in a variety of ways, especially also in the area of medical technology, e.g., for generating a vacuum in the suction electrodes that are to be attached to the human body. Moreover, such suction nozzles are used for suctioning body fluids. In this case, they are connected, on the suction side, to one or more collecting tanks that are in turn connected to a drainage line.
If such suction nozzles are operated by compressed air pumps, then it is especially important that they have a highest efficiency possible, so that even compressed air pumps that operate with relatively low power and therefore with low noise generation may be used.
This means that it must be possible to achieve the greatest suction action possible with the compressed air flow generated by the compressed air pump for generating the greatest vacuum possible in the suction hollow space or spaces of one or more suction electrodes or of one or more collecting tanks of a drainage system.
Also required are a compact design that saves as much space as possible as well as a universal usability and easy handling of such suction nozzles.